Campamento Inazuma/Capítulo 4
500 px -DIME QUE HEMOS LLEGADO DIME QUE HEMOS LLEGADO ASDF :'DD . -Cármate' cojones, ya casi estamos caraho. -EH OH NANANANANNA BATMAN -¿SR VETERAN HEMOS LLEGADO YA? :'DDDD -Hngfhngh. -ESO ES QUE SÍ. Darky's POV ''' OH DIOS MÍO. PUES SÍ. HEMOS LLEGADO. OUSH COMO MOLA TOODOO 100 px... Agua. Tío hay agua. Y yo he traído globos de agua. Bien por mí. Soy pro hahahah. Creo que pondré eso en el curriculum de nuevo ayudante de Batman. Sí, funcionará, seguro. Creo que la primera noche montaríamos las tiendas, los chicos en un trozo apartado, lejos de las chicas, obviamente. Aun que no sé por qué. Luego haré una guerra de agua. Ya después. -DARKY, SUI, TÍO QUE HAY AGUA OOO: -Gritaba Liza histérica mientras se mojaba las manos. Qué coño hacía wtf, parecía una pija peleando contra el río. -Sí, mira que emoción, ay. - Dios Sui, relaja la raja, calma, ya habrá tiempo de ciclarse pero por Dios, keep calm and JODER NO PODEMOS SOMOS ESPAÑOLAS. -Oh, venga, ¿por qué no te animas un poco?Archivo:He.png -Exclamó Xavier desde el autobús, bajando algunas maletas. Sonaba malicioso. HUM. SUI PREPARE UR BODY. Creo que aquí va a acabar pasando algo muy malo. O bueno. Yo que sé. -¿Qué? Nah, primero montemos las tiendas, pesquemos algo y-- -AL AGUA BOCA DE INCENDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS POUM LO SABÍA. Sabía que iba a pasar algo parecido y tal. Xavier se abalanzó sobre Ángela como un Romano cabreao toro. En fin, era un lugar precioso, la verdad. Un río con las aguas cristalinas. Bastante épico, creo. Algunas aves surcaban los cielos en su forma triangular esa. Yo creo que algún día nos atacarán. Nunca planean nada bueno. A LO MEJOR SKIPPER HA CONSEGUIDO APRENDER A VOLAR O ALGO. Nah son pingüinos... El sol brillaba con fuerza y nos quemaba la piel, nos vendría bien a todos un buen remojón en el río, no creo que hubiera peligro, además, sería divertido, ya que Sui parecía estar pasándolo 'agüesomemente agüesome'. -QUITA COÑO QUE HAY PECES ASDFG. -¿Y qué? -Reía Xavier, alias Boca de Incendios. Abrazaba a Sui con fuerza y no la dejaba ir. Siguieron peleando cerca de la pieza de tierra donde acamparían los chicos, por si viene un tiburón o algo. Esas cosas, normales de la vida. -No te van a comer, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -PERO HACEN COSQUILLAS PFFF Mientras la boca de incendios y la pezcosquillososfóbica seguían nadando o haciendo tonterías o yo que sé que wea, decidí sacar la DS de mi maleta. A lo mejor podía jugar contra alguien si también tenía. Me disponía a abrir mi maleta, ya que estaban todas fuera, cerrando ya el maletero del autobús, cuando alguien me puso la mano en el hombro y me habló; -Hey, ¿qué haces? -Yo seguía abriendo y rebuscando entre mi maleta, así que no me fijé en quién era. Pero lo suponía. -Buscar la DS, ¿te importa ayudarme? -La tenías en el bolsillo pequeño externo. -QUÉ COJONES LIZA, PENSÉ QUE ERAS NATHAN. -¿Nathan tiene una voz femenina? -Y se ríe la muy pardah. -BUENO, ENTRE TÚ QUE LA TIENES ALGO GRAVE Y ÉL QUE LA TIENE ALGO AFEMINADA PUES ASDF. -Ahá. -Qué öh. Qué pardah que eres. -Pös öc. Y se va tan contenta. Iba a seguir buscando, así que miré donde Liza dijo. Y ASÍ ERA. ME HAN REGISTRADO LA MALETA O QUÉ --- Ah no, que empaquetamos las cosas juntas. -¿Qué haces? -Liza, otra vez, deja de perseguirme pardah. -Seguía de espaldas, por lo que me levanté y -- -¿Ya te has olvidado de mi nombre? Fo, vaya faena. -QUÉ, NO, ES QUE-- -Nah, no pasa nada. - Y SE RÍE MIENTRAS SE ATA EL PELO EN UNA COLETA. OUSH. -PERO--- Es igual. ¿Tienes alguna DS? -Oh, sí, la tengo en la maleta, ¿por qué? -Me preguntaba si alguien tenía para hacer una que otra carrera en el Mario Karts. Después ya si eso, me dispondré a montar la tienda. -Ah, está bien entonces. Sentémonos al lado del autobús, cerca del agua podría ser peligroso. -Me dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a buscar su maquinita. Yo, mientras, me senté, en las escaleras de la entrada al bus, encendiendo la consola y poniendo el juego, eligiendo a Mario, mi favorito. -¿Qué circuito prefieres? -Le pregunté, mientras él buscaba en su maleta, no muy lejos. -¡La senda arco iris, que es mi fav! -Exclamó desde la maleta. AY MIRA QUE BIEN A MI TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTABA. Me llegué rápidamente a por mi maleta (que estaba ya en el sitio donde las chicas acamparíamos), a por una bolsa de maní y cacahuates-DIGO CACAHUETES. -Wee ciclada qué hace'. -Coger maní. - ¿Maní? -Maní. -Pös öc. -Deja ya eso Abrazafarolas Archivo:OE3.png -UH LO QUE ME HA DICHOOOOH. -Me gritó mientras me volvía a las escaleras, a por la DS. Nathan ya se había sentado más arriba, encendiendo la suya. -Hey. ¿Mario? ¿En serio? Qué original eres. -Calla. Sé tocar la ocarina. ¿A quién has cogido tú? -A Wario. Estallé en risas. -¿Qué? Wario. Había dicho Güarrio. No podía. Me iba a dar algo. Me senté, dejé la bolsa de maní al lado de la DS y empecé a descojonarme. -¿Pero qué sucede? -Me preguntaba atónito, mientras yo seguía sssstúpidamente riendo. -Nada, nada pffff. -Intentaba coger la DS, pero sabía que si lo hacía, se caería y me la cargaría. Así que decidí no cogerla hasta parar de reír por su bien. Después de un rato de más y más risas, nos pusimos a jugar. -¿A quién vas a coger? -A Luigi. -¡¿A LA ASPIRADORA?! HÁ, VAS A PERDER. Y y yyyyy pues que sepáis que NO estaba en lo cierto. La puta aspiradora iba ganando. Yo iba segunda, y Bowser me pisaba los talones. Acababa de coger una cosa de esas que te impulsa y te da velocidad, y me alejé bastante de Bowser. PERO LA ASPIRADORA SEGUÍA EN CABEZA. JODER QUE ASDFG. ME ESTABA GANANDO UN APARATO DE LIMPIEZA. -¿Decías? -CÁLLATE. -Sabes que mover la DS en el aire y hacia los lados no te dará un mejor control, ¿verdad? -... -Necesitas un mejor agarre. -Cómo, ¿así? -No, mira... Se colocó detrás mía, y apagando su consola, puso sus brazos alrededor de los míos, mientras ponía una carrera nueva. Me sonrojé débilmente. -Así... Necesitas derrapar más.-Mientras me daba instrucciones de como jugar, yo asentía todo el rato. '''Sui's POV Y AHÍ ESTABA YO. EN EL AGUA. CHORREANDO. Y XAVIER QUE NO ME SOLTABA. IBA A COGER UNA PULMONÍA DIOS, EL AGUA ESTABA HELADA. Intenté separarme varias veces, pero entre que no tenía ganas, el agua estaba helada y Xavier era bastante fuerte, pues me quedé donde estaba. Al rato, dejé de forcejear poco a poco. -...O-oe, ¿Ángela? -... -¿Ángela...? Salté de repente sobre él empujándolo hacia abajo, surmegiéndonos en el agua. Pronto volvímos a la superficie para respirar, obvio. -Wo, pensé que estabas muerta. -Sí, muerta Archivo:OE3.png . Nos colocamos en la ribera del río para descansar, exhaustos y empapados. Me tiré hacia atrás, bastante cansada de tanto tragar agua. Ahora me duelen los oídos. No quiero ponerme a saltar a pata coja pegándome ostias en un oído con la cabeza girada hacia un lado. Miré a Boca de incendios un momento. Observaba el agua avanzar y sonreía alegremente al movimiento ese de los pies que hace todo el mundo cuando se sienta al borde de una piscina o algo, jugando con el agua. Tenía una sonrisa intensa, no tanto como su pelo rojo como la sangre o un tomate. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una simpatía agradable yDIOSQUEFRESAMEPONGO. -Eh, ¿vas a hacer algo o seguirás moviendo los pies en el agua inútilmente? -No es inútil, es divertido. -Pero no sirve para nada. -Para divertirse. -Tienes un extraño concepto de la diversión. Me sonrió tranquilamente, mientras un leve y claro sonrojo aparecía en su cara. Tenía la maleta no muy lejos, ya que era al lado del río, así que me levanté a coger una cosa. Era el momento, Xavier estaba distraído todavía con el agua. Caminé lentamente hacia mi maleta, abrí uno de los bolsillos y saqué un objeto algo grande. -Aunque no hagas ruido se que te has levantado. -Ouch. Salté al agua otra vez, abriendo una especie de botella disimuladamente una vez que estaba dentro. Cuando lo sentí algo más pesado, lo volví a encajar a la otra parte del objeto. Saqué las manos rápidamente del agua, apunté, y disparé a Xavier con la mejor Nerf de agua conocida que haya salido a la venta. Diez pequeños chorros rodeando a cinco medianos que rodean a su vez a dos grandes. Acerté en todo el estómago del Boca de incendios, haciéndole cosquillas y que cayese al agua, mientras nadaba a perrito intentando parar de aletear o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. -QUEFHJ HSHDSE SGLSUPONEFH QUIEF GASEJG se supone que haces - Me gritaba mientras reía, intentando no hundirse y descojonarse a la vez. Finalmente consiguió agarrarse a la ribera, sujetándose con los brazos, o intentándolo. -Divertirme. -Tienes un extraño concepto de la diversión. -Decía mientras seguía riéndo y resbalándose por la tierra y el agua, casi lleno de barro. Le ayudé a sentarse y comenzamos a charlar, conocernos, etc. Nos reíamos y divertíamos bastante, cada cual con su propio concepto de diversión. Liza's POV Eran más o menos las seis y media o así, quedaba poco más de dos horas para que anocheciera, y nos llamaron a todos para empezar a desempaquetar algunas de las cosas principales; la tienda, el saco de dormir, alguna que otra linterna o lámpara, etc. Según el entrenador del equipo, Percival, esta noche cenaríamos toda clase de pasta, gracias a Celia, Silvia y Camelia. Estaba tirada en la hierba, casi dormida, sobando tan tranquilamente. Abrazaba un cojín-balón azul y blanco, y a veces rodaba en croqueta por puro aburrimiento. Hacía calor. No tenía ganas de nada, y tenía excusa. ES. QUE. LA. HIERBA. ESTÁ. JODIDAMENTE. FRESCA, MOJADA, HÚMEDA, LO QUE SEA. HABÍA UN RÍO AL LADO JODER. Hierba fresca. Olía a asdf, no sé cómo decirlo, pero mucho mejor que los ambientadores esos asquerosos de pino para los coches. Puaj. No me levantaré nunca. Se nace cansado y se vive para descansar. Se descansa de día y se duerme de noche. Fácil, ¿no? ¿Ha muerto alguien por descansar? Nope. Viva el descanso y la vagueza. Al rato, a punto de dormirme en la hierba pensando en mis canciones favoritas, noté algo sobre la espalda. Miré hacia los lados y vi a Jude que se dirigía a su maleta. Sin su capa. OBVIO, ¿QUÉ SI NO HUBIERA PUESTO SOBRE LA ESPALDA? Iba a preguntar el por qué de la capa, si todavía hacía--- AH, ESTOS QUIEREN ASARME. SEGURO QUE SE HAN VUELTO TODOS CONTRA MÍ PENSANDO QUE ERA UN PATO PARA COMER O ALGO. Así que porqué no, le lanzé el cojín-balón, que le dio en la cabeza. Seguro que le partí el cráneo o algo de lo suave que era. -Weh, si estabas despierta, haber avisado. -Lo sé todo. -... ¿E-El qué? - Preguntó extrañado. Gñegñegñe. Voy a trollear un poco. -Tooodo. -¿A qué te refieres con eso...? -Seguía diciendo cada vez más asustado. Viva el arte del trolleo. -QUE LO SÉ COJONES -Pero-- -QUE SÉ QUE ME VAIS A ASAR COMO SI FUERA UN PAAAAAAFHGAATO. -Había bostezado. Tenía sueño. Joder, si es que, el sol que me ardía la piel, y estaba tirada al lado de un río, con hierba fresca, POS NORMAL. -¿Un pato? -Empezó a reír el muy asdf. -JODER ME HAS PUESTO LA CAPA ENCIMA CON EL CALOR QUE HACE. -Perdona si pensé que había alguien en este mundo que pudiera dormir sin una manta. -Mierda ahí llevaba razón. Ya me muera de calor es verdad que nunca dormía sin algo por encima. Por eso bostezé y tal. -Bueno, sí, pero yo soy pro y no necesito mantas estando en hierba fresca. -Araña. -ÓNDE AGHAGHAGAGHAG. -Grité. Me levanté en un nanosegundo y miré hacia abajo. No había nada. La hierba estaba libre de bichos que pudieran comerte de un solo bocado. Digo arañas. Ehi. -Eri' un mentiroso. -Tú también. - Y se ríe. Nunca sé por qué. Siempre que se ríe es por causas desconocidas o de alto secreto. Nah mentira es que nunca lo sé. -Yo no he mentido en ningún momento. -Tú no eres capaz de dormir sin una manta encima. Se te nota. -Cómo. -En los ojos. -Gñe. Mientras él se reía y se acercaba, yo me lancé de nuevo al suelo, para oler la hierba. A lo mejor huele a fresas o vainilla. O chocolate. Entonces me la comería. Pero no soy un gusano. O a lo mejor sí. NO LO SÉEH. Jude se tiró también a mi lado. Que raro. Se ha tirado al suelo. A la hierba. Y no a la de un campo de fútbol. -Heh. Qué haces en el suelo. Te estás manchando. -Si ya te he dejado la capa, todo me da igual. -OH. KIERE PELEA? -Toma, esto es tuya. -Sonrió y me estrelló el cojín-balón en la cara. -Creo que es mejor que te lo quedes. -Qué hases' loco. Uy, mira que daño me has hecho, se me va a partir la cabeza en dos, nooo. -¡Woah! Servirías para ser actriz o algo. Eres increíble. -Hahahá, que gracioso eres. Tú deberías ser cómico, me parto el culo, hahahá. -... -¿...? -... -...JODER. MALPENSADOS TODOS. -Me pusé el balón en la cara como si me lo fuera a comer, dando vueltas como una croqueta, a punto de caerme al río. Pero ya anochecía y si que empezaba a hacer frío. -Eh, la capa. -¿No era que ya te daba igual todo? Se abalanzó sobre mí, mientras yo le obligaba a rodar como una croqueta con la capa y yo, quitarse de encima o caerse al río. Mientras seguíamos haciendo la croqueta, los demás empezaban ya a montar las tiendas y sacar los sacos de dormir. Algo cansados ya de tanto rodar por la hierba, decidimos parar y que cada uno montase su tienda. La mía estaba entre la de Darky y Sui, y alrededor se encontraban Celia, Silvia, Nelly y Camelia. Celia ya estaba preparando la pasta, espaguetis a la carbonara, creo. O normales. No sé. YO QUERÍA PIZZA. Mientras todos nos colocábamos alrededor de una cálida y acogedora hoguera con nuestros respectivos platos, Mark comenzó a hablar: -Y, buenohg, ¿quéj habéigs hechof? -Todos reímos del acento con el que habló por la boca llena de espaguetis y tomate. Silvia sonrió y se lo dijo a Mark, que inmediatamente cogió martín asfddfsd (? una servilla y se la restregó por la boca, dejándola algo roja por el katchup tomate. -Yo he visto a Sui y a Xavier nadar en el río. -Comenzó Darky con tono pillo, mirando hacia Ángela y Xavier mientras ponía cejitas 1313 y hacía guiños y codazos a Sui. Que por cierto, sí, estábamos las tres sentadas juntas lol. Xavier se sonrojó y siguió comiendo pasta. -No estábamos nadando, me estaba ahorcando viva. Es diferente huh. Y aparte, abrazándome también. -Acto seguido, Sui dejó escapar un leve sonrojo. -Bueno, pero eso no es nada. Yo te he visto a ti, Darky, jugando con Nathan a la DS. TÚ, JUGANDO CON UN CHICO, A LA DS. 1313 again Qué me dices a eso, ¿eh? Además comiendo maní huehuehue. -Le dije riendo mientras ella engullía la pasta con tomate. -Tú calla abrazafarolas, que el hehuehue es mío y yo a ti te he visto hacer la croqueta con Jude y su capa. -Esto es un documental de cotilleos amorosos. -Rió Harley. Jude le pegó con una botella de plástico. Seguramente la del bus. -Anda, cállate, que ya verás que cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, tú también caerás en el hechizo del amor. -Qué romántico, Jude. -Harley sonrió y empezó a reír, pero luego paró y dirigió una mirada hacía éste. -Yo no he dicho nada de enamorarse. EL OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ATACÓ DE NUEVO. -JÁ, al final la pelirroja va a ser una prota-- PUM. ESPAGUETIS A LA CARA. -Cállate Stonewall. -Y LIZA ATACA DE NUEVO CON LOS ESPAGUETIS, ¿PODRÁ CALEB LEVANTARSE? -Darky quéj haces. -CALLA SUI, ESTOY VIENDO MONSTRUOS DE RÍO. DIGO DE HIERBA. -Okaay. Sui se acercó más a Xavier, mientras que Nathan se sentó donde ella estaba, al lado de Darky, poniendo la excusa de que él también quería ver el documental ese de 'Monstruos de hierba'. Creo que la vamos a cagar. -Llamándome por el apellido, ¿eh? PUM AGUA POR TODA LA CABEZA. -Hijo de-- PUM BALONAZO SUAVE DE UN COJÍN A TODO EL ESTÓMAGO. -Es un cojín, estúpi-- PUM MÁS ESPAGUETIS A LA CARA. -Mira, te tapan las canas esas blancas que tienes JAJAJÁ. -Al menos mi pelo no está hecho de sangre. -ES VERDAD, EL TUYO ESTÁ HECHO DE NUBECITAS BLANCAS AJAJÁ. La pelea continuó largo rato, cada vez agrandándose más, llegando a que Scott y Sui se lanzaran el yogur de chocolate entre ellos, Darky tiró las fresas a Mark y éste a ella, Nathan estaba en el suelo haciendo la croqueta con Xavier pft , Jude estaba bailando el YAHOHÓ TRALARÁ con Harley y y y las chicas durmiendo. Cóomo. Al rato, todos nos cansamos y obvio decidimos ir a dormir. Cada uno fue hacía su tienda y blablablá, el pelo se me secó rápido, así que ningún problema. Una vez todos dentro, al rato, probablemente sean las doce y media o así, empezamos a dormir los demás. -Darky. -Empecé a susurrar intentando que me oyera. -Quéej. -Por qué huele a fresaas. -Culpa de Maark. -Pöös ööc. -Suiiii. -Oí decir a Darky. -Quée. -Por qué huele a chocolatee. -Culpa de Scoott. -Que ööh. Narrador's POV Mientras, en lo alto del árbol de las Marzanas, un leve sonido acompañaba al viento de la noche. Una criatura trepaba el tronco de éste maravilloso árbol mientras clavaba sus garras y dejaba un rastro de arañazos. -Maoow. Un silencioso maullido calló todo lo demás, y en la copa del árbol se podían distinguir dos ojos de un rojo brillo en la oscuridad.